


SBI Oneshots

by A_Newbie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Adopted TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, he can't fly though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Newbie/pseuds/A_Newbie
Summary: Short Sleepy Bois Inc Oneshots!Following the lives of our favourite characters TommyInnit, Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Good ol' Dadza! May also include Ranboo, Tubbo, Dream, Friend and others.Based on the Characters, not the real people.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Holding swords

**Author's Note:**

> (Apologies in advance for grammar and spelling mistakes as English is not my native language.)

It was a regular day. The sun is shining, green and yellow leaves blowing in the wind, birds were happily chirping and a child screaming in the middle of the woods... Yes, that is a normal occurrence in the Minecraft family.

Two brothers were in their makeshift training ground in the forest, it was a five-minute walk from their house and there was a small pathway leading to it, only the family and their closest friends knew of its location. Technoblade was currently helping Tommy to hold a sword.

“Okay, so you bring out your arm like this-” Techno says to his little brother Tommy in his usual monotone voice. He held his brother's arms and repositioned them in a fighting pose, then slowly let go. "Okay, now try to keep your sword steady."

The blond-haired teen struggled to hold the sword still, and the blade kept swaying from his lack of strength. He cursed and shouted at the piglin with irritation, “I’m trying! It just won’t stay still!”

“You just require more practice, that’s all,” Techno replied calmly and tried to help him steady his arm again.

“Can I use both of my hands?”

“No.”

“But I want to start killing shit!”

Technoblade rolls his eyes and states obviously “You’ll _die_.” He slowly loosened his hold on Tommy’s arm and watched as the teen continued to struggle to keep the blade straight.

“No, I won’t, I’m a big man, Techno,” Tommy grunted in concentration, putting all of his strength in keeping the sword from moving or falling to the grass.

“Right,” Technoblade says doubtfully. He sat down on a nearby rock and thought aloud, “I told you that should’ve started with the wooden sword, it’s much lighter than the one you’re holdin'.”

“But the wood one barely does any damage! Fuck-” Tommy says and yelps as his arms wavered from the weight of the iron and dropped the sword.

Techno chuckled and placed his head on his hand as he watches Tommy began to curse at everything. “I doubt you could do any damage even with that iron sword, you can’t even hold it.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Tommy retorts crossing his arms and pouts, “And why the hell is your sword so heavy anyway, Phil’s sword is so much lighter.”

Technoblade smirked and stands up again reaching his hand out to grab the iron sword on the ground, then asks “Do you want me to show you how it’s done?”

Tommy raises his eyebrow in confusion “Uh, sure.”

Technoblade held the sword to his side then began to swing the blade towards Tommy, who barely dodges the blade that was aiming at his head. “AH! WHAT THE FUCK TECHNO?!” He screams and quickly runs away. “You’re supposed to teach me, you bitch!”

“Well, I figured you might need some motivation.” He says to Tommy, then begins to charge at him again “And you know what they say, fear is the best motivation.”

“AHHHHHH!! I’m telling Phil after this!” Tommy screams at him and quickly grabs the wooden sword that was leaning beside a tree and blocks the iron sword. ‘ _Man, this is some strong wood._ ’ Tommy thought and grinned.

Techno was clearly was holding back, Phil would murder him if he actually tried to kill his brother, but he was still very fast and very dangerous. And Tommy did not want what Techno did to the orphans back in the nether to happen to him. So, he held onto his wooden sword tightly and unconsciously did the pose that Techno was teaching him as he waited for his older brother to attack.

Techno smiled in his mind as he saw Tommy finally hold a sword properly. ‘ _All according to my master plan._ ’ He thought.

He continued to attack him to test if Tommy would break his stance, and he didn’t. Techno was NOT proud of Tommy, nope. He was just relieved that he didn’t have to teach the boy every morning anymore, that’s it, nothing else.

Well, he is a bit proud of Tommy but he won’t admit it out loud.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Techno says to Tommy with a small smile on his face. “You did… Above average.”

“What was that a test? I thought you were going to seriously injure me!” Tommy screams at him in annoyance, Techno just chuckles “Perhaps.”

Tommy gasps at his older brother “What the FUCK Techno?!”

“I’m just kidding, I would _never_ hurt my dear brother,” Technoblade says with a hint of sarcasm that Tommy noticed. Tommy huffed and says to him “You know Techno, you’re a real bastard sometimes.”

“Having trouble Techno?” Wilbur's voice appeared behind them. They both turned to look at their older brother, Techno smiles faintly and Tommy says a quick curse at the brunette.

“Nah, the child’s just being a child,” Techno says to the brunette with a smirk as Wilbur laughs.

Tommy huffs in irritation, “I’m no, child!” He shouts at the two while trying to pick up the heavy iron sword.

Wilbur laughs again and says, “Well, Phil’s cooking up some baked potatoes-" Techno perks up his ears in interest and Tommy groans, “And steak for lunch so-"

“SEE YOU LATER, NERDS!!” Technoblade interrupts and starts sprinting to their house, laughing like a maniac.

Tommy drops the iron sword immediately and hurried to follow his brother “Hey! Wait for me!”

“TECHNOBLADE!” Wilbur shouts at the piglin with annoyance as he was being left behind by his two younger brothers.


	2. What are big brothers for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big brother Wilbur and little brother Techno hears voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Apologies in advance for grammar and spelling mistakes as English is not my native language.)

Wilbur was just laying down on his bed wide awake when he hears a knock on his bedroom door. He raised his eyebrow in confusion, who would be awake at this time? It’s nearly midnight! Maybe Phil? He gets up from his bed and opens the door expecting Phil to be at the door. Instead, he saw a Piglin, his little brother Techno, standing in the doorway looking a little hesitant.

“Uh, Wil’?” He hears Technoblade asks him nervously, fiddling with his hands, or well hoofs. “Can I, um, stay here for the night? If you don’t mind that is?”

“Why don’t you go to Phil?” Wilbur asks in confusion. Techno is really close with Phil, so he’s a bit confused on why he would want to stay with him, usually he would go to Phil with his problems or help with the voices. Techno looks down at the floor and starts to walk backwards.

“I, sorry. I’ll just go back to my room.” But before he could leave Wilbur quickly interrupts him.

“No, no, no I said that wrong, I meant why didn’t you-” Wilbur stopped himself when he saw the uncomfortable look on his brother’s face, “Ah, sorry. It’s okay, come in.”

“I can leave if you want, it’s not that big of a deal, really. It’s kinda stupid now that I think about it, you don’t have to-” The piglin says quickly.

“I insist.”

Techno looks at him, unsure “Is it okay?” he muttered quietly, Wilbur nodded and opened the door slightly to signal him to enter. Techno enters and awkwardly stands in the middle of the room looking at Wilbur, who had already closed the door and was now sitting down on his bed. He waved his hand at Techno beckoning him to sit too, when the piglin sat on the bed, he asks him softly “So, I’m guessing it’s the voices again?”

Techno nods hesitantly at him and sat on the bed cross-legged “They’re being’ very violent and noisy.” He says with irritation as if he’s talking to someone else.

“Like ‘Blood for the blood god’ chant they always say?” Wilbur asks curiously. Techno has told him what the voices have said to him a few times, but he’s not that familiar with them yet so he was slightly curious as to what they were saying now.

“Um, yeah, but there is also ‘Murder’, ‘Technolame’, ‘Sleep is for the weak’, and the all famous ‘E’ and a few more others.”

Wilbur laughs quietly as to not wake the others “I still don’t understand why they say that, it’s just a letter.”

“Me too, Chat is weird.” Techno says with a slight smile on his face, Wilbur hummed and asked “You named them?”

Techno blushes slightly “Uh, yeah. They’re always chatting you know so…” He drags out, getting a bit flustered. And- ‘ _Oh no, Chat stop saying aw!_ ’ Techno says to the chat.

“I see… Are they bothering you now?”

Techno pauses and responds “Well, they’ve gotten quieter. They always calm down when I’m near Phil or you, I think they trust you. But Tommy in the other hand.” He laughs, and a bit of darkness seeps into his voice “They really want me to kill him sometimes. I can’t blame them though.”

Wilbur watched as Techno’s eyes started to turn a bit grey and his brown pupils were turning slightly pink.

“Uh, your eyes are doing that thing again,” Wilbur says nervously laughing. Techno widens his eyes for a moment, then quickly closed it for a few seconds, he steadied his breathing, then slowly opened his eyes again, his eyes turned back to normal now.

He looked at Wilbur and asked nervously “Are they back to normal now?”

“Yeah.” He sighs “You should’ve gone to Phil, he’s much more experienced than me.”

Techno kept silent, and just hums. Wilbur sighs again, “Come on, let’s get you to sleep. You’re a big jerk waking me up from my beauty sleep.” He says jokingly, ushering his little brother to lay down.

“Somehow I doubt that.” Techno says as he laid down on the soft bed, “You always come to breakfast with big circles under your eyes.”

Wilbur chuckles “Is it that obvious?”

“Not really, I don’t think Phil and Tommy noticed. You’re pretty good at covering your eyebags with makeup, but you forget about my nose.” Techno says with a small smile, but quickly turns into a frown as he mutters quietly “Shut up Chat.”

“You can smell the makeup?” Wilbur says with a raised eyebrow, Techno nods.

“Did you know that pigs can smell something that is 25 feet underground? This serves them well when they live in the wild because they can find food easily. Some say that their sense of smell is better than a dog!” He rambles with a smug smile on his face.

“Really?” Wilbur hummed and began to cover him and Techno with a blanket. “You’re such a geek.”

“Perhaps. But you’re a nerd.”

Wilbur smirked “And Tommy and Phil?”

“Child.” He answers without hesitation “And for Phil… I dunno, Dadza, Bird, Sky meat.”

Wilbur bursts out laughing “What the fuck Techno? What do you mean ‘Sky meat’?”

“I don’t know, it just popped into my head.” Techno shrugged and thought aloud “Although now that I think about it, I heard someone in Chat say that when we were at the park looking at the birds. So, maybe that’s where the thought came from.”

“I’m worried for Phil now that you just told me that you think of him as meat.” He comments with a grin. And Techno immediately says to him hurriedly that it wasn’t the case, and that the chat was the one who thought that. Wilbur just laughs at this brother.

“Just making sure.” He interrupts the piglin and tiredly says, “Well, good night.”

“Night, Wil.” Techno says quietly and yawns “Chat says Softbur by the way.” Wilbur snorts and Techno comments, “You sound like a pig.”

“Shut up.”

Techno laughs a bit and mutters a soft “Thanks.” And cuddles a bit closer to his older brother.

Wilbur smiles slightly and mutters back “What are big brothers for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat the whole time: E. AW! E. Softbur! E. Our one weakness, fluff! E. Sky meat yum. E. Lmao. E. Sleepy bois sleepin'! E."


	3. Syrup, Pancakes and a little bit of sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minecraft family is having pancake for breakfast, Wilbur is eating sand and Phil is very anti-sand. Meanwhile, Techno and Tommy fight over syrup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Apologies in advance for grammar and spelling mistakes as English is not my native language.)

It was 7:30 in the morning and Phil was making the boys some pancakes for breakfast. He was in the kitchen while Techno, Wilbur and Tommy were at the dinner table doing their own things. It was quiet and peaceful for a change until he heard Tommy call out to him.

“Uh, Phil,” Tommy calls out to him while staring at his older brother weirdly. “Wilbur’s eating sand.”

“What?” Phil turns his head from the pan to look at Wilbur and sees him putting pieces of sand in his mouth and chewing on it. He looks at his son with a questioning look as Wilbur looks back at him while chewing on a grain of sand. “Why the fuck are you eating sand?”

“What's wrong with eating sand?” He asks, blinking innocently as he puts few grains in his mouth. Sitting right next to him, Tommy was making gagging noises as he said that.

Phil looks at him and says with a worried laugh, “Many, many things, son.”

Wilbur stops and asks him, “What’s in it, that’s bad for me?” Techno, who was on the opposite side of the table reading a book, was cringing at his question.

“I-It’s literally made out of rocks!” Phil says with a concerned chuckle and focused his attention on flipping the pancake.

“Don’t worry Phil. I’m saying I’m just chewing sand, I’m not swallowing any sand.” He says calmly. “Although there might be a couple — you know I might be swallowing a couple, but it’s _just_ a couple. Don’t worry.”

Phil shakes his head while listening to Wilbur with a neutral facial expression, “After I finish cooking this, we’re gonna have serious talks, son.”

Wilbur raised his eyebrow at him in fake confusion, “Why?”

“It’s not good for you, son!”

“So is salt!”

“He has a point.” Tommy comments on the side, which Phil immediately adds “HE DOES NOT HAVE A POINT, do not give him any sort of leeway here! Techno, tell him!”

“Please enlighten me on what makes salt edible and sand inedible?” Wilbur says to Phil in almost a teasing way.

Techno looks up from his book and pipes in, “As a person who has read a fair share of biology books in the past, I would not recommend eating sand.”

Phil gives Techno a quick thank you, and says to Wilbur, “You should listen to your little brother Wil’.”

“Why not?” He asks again.

“Does sand dissolve in water, Wil’? I don’t think it does, does it?” Phil counters and looks back to see Wilbur continue to eat the sand he kept in his pocket, completely ignoring him. Phil takes a deep breath. “Okay, okay.”

“Any further questions? Or have I persuaded you?” Wilbur says, chewing sand at the same time with a shit-eating grin on his face. Phil deeply sighs and plops the cooked pancakes into plates and hands them to his sons individually.

“Now I know why your humour is so dry. It’s from all that sand you’ve been eating.” Phil says with a chuckle as he placed Tommy’s pancake on the table.

“And shit,” Tommy adds, as he immediately grabs the syrup bottle and tries to pour all of it into his pancake the moment Phil placed the plate on the table. He almost empties half the bottle until Techno grabs the syrup and gives him a scolding look before pouring a small amount of syrup into his.

Tommy reached for the syrup bottle that Techno was holding, who smirked as he held the syrup bottle way from Tommy that screaming at him to give it to him.

He ignores Tommy’s screaming and turns to Wilbur. “Uh, Wil’, consuming sand is essentially like inviting fibreglass into your system,” Techno says to Wilbur with a monotone voice. “I could think of so many bad and horrible things that doing that could cause harm to your body.”

“TECHNO GIVE ME THAT BOTTLE RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOU BIG SON OF A BITCH OR I’LL-” Tommy screams to Techno angrily as Wilbur ignored Techno’s warnings and dumps all the sand in his pocket on his pancake.

“No, no, no, no, you’re not wasting any syrup on my watch!” Techno shouts back at the child. Phil just sighs and sits next to Techno, who was now having an argument with Tommy over syrup.

“I invite fibreglass into my system, formally,” Wilbur says.

Phil looks at him questioningly.

Wilbur grabbed his fork and used it to scatter the sand evenly on his pancake while Phil watched. “Don’t worry, Phil, I’ll only swallow _a couple_. And I-I’m not just eating regular sand. I’m _pretty sure_ that it’s clean, so it’s fine, _it’s fine_.”

“Stop saying sand is safe to eat! Please!” Phil groaned.

“Okay, if you don't believe me, I’ll literally ask Techno-” He says and turns to shout at the piglin, who was now playfully wrestling with Tommy over the syrup. “TECHNO IS IT SAFE TO EAT _CLEAN_ SAND? AND DON’T BE BIASED THIS TIME!”

Techno stops and holds Tommy back with one arm to answer, “Well, technically you can eat sand if it’s clean, but only if it’s a small amount- Tommy could you stop- but if there’s too much entering your body, there might be some serious-”

“SEE! Techno-approved! Sand is safe to eat.” Wilbur quickly interrupts Techno and faces Phil with a smile as he digs into his sand-pancake happily.

“I think we’re gonna have to agree and disagree on that, Wil’.”

“That’s fine, I’m not saying that you should enjoy eating it, I’m just saying that you should be _happy_ with me eating it.” He says then takes a bite in his sand-pancake.

Phil pulled the sand-pancake away from Wilbur and says, “Oh, you’re saying that I should respect your choice in eating sand and damage your _health_?”

Wilbur pulls back the sand cake back to him with irritation, “I know you’re saying that sarcastically, but I really think you _should_.” He says seriously, and continues by speaking very quickly “You should think about it like chewing hay or like a blade of grass, you must have done it at some point; hanging out of the right-hand side of your mouth and maybe a banjo in hand as well.”

“I think being happy for you is a bit much,” Phil says and takes the plate from Wilbur, who made a bit of a resistance trying to get his sand-pancake back and places it near the sink. Wilbur looks at the sand-cake with narrowed eyes, then shoots his gaze at Phil, who was giving him the look.

Wilbur takes a quick breath, “Phil, did you know that there’s a sand mafia-”

“TECHNO GIVE ME THE SYRUP!” A child shouts.

“NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
